Friends?
by Aria Br
Summary: ONESHOT—Tidak ada pilihan lain. Menyukaimu membuat hatiku sakit, kenapa aku harus menahannya lebih lama? Aku tersenyum miris. Selamat tinggal, orang yang kucintai./Read and Review?/Don't like don't read./ ONESHOT Izumi x Kouichi!


_Ini dapet inspirasi dari Juse be Friends-nya Megurine Luka. Waaa~ Rasanya pengen nangis deh :'( _

_Izumi~ andaikan kau masih hidupp.. OTP OTP OTP! Mari majukan fandom Another dengan Izumi x Koichi... Xp Misaki kau mati saja sana~ #diitmpuk fans Misaki!_

_Memang ada kesalahan EYD, dan saya malas memperbaikinya. Nggak usah, ya :9?_

_Enjoy Reading~_

_Disclaimer: Another bukan punyaku :P_

* * *

Aku tersenyum miris lagi. Kutatapi pecahan gelas yang telah kupecahkan menjadi kepingan-kepingan beling yang mengekspresikan kesedihanku. Pikiran yang baru tadi pagi aku dapatkan. Pikiran sampah yang merasuki otakku. Menyedihkan, untuk orang sepertiku bukan? Aku tidak bisa menahan sesuatu yang keluar dari jemari-jemariku. Darah berwarna merah segar; keluar melewati sela-sela.

"Apa ini?" Bisikku lirih. Pertanyaan bodoh memang; karena hampir semua orang tahu kalau cairan lengket yang keluar dari jemari-jemariku ini, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah darah. Aku mengangguk pada diri sendiri, beranggapan bahwa inilah yang terbaik untukku. Makin banyak aku berharap, makin sakit hatiku. Maka dari itu, aku benci pada laki-laki. Mereka selalu membuat hatiku perih dan sesak—sesuatu yang sangat aku benci. Pertama kakakku... lalu Sakakibara-kun. Sebenarnya, Demi Tuhan, ada apa dengan dunia ini?

_Mengangguk, aku menghela napas yang sangat lama. Ini adalah pilihan yang susah. Tapi, pilihan susah itu akan jadi yang paling terbaik. Sudah ku bilang, bila aku menahan perasaan romantisme ini pada Sakakibara-kun lagi, yang ada hanya kesakitan. Penderitaan. Dan aku benci dengan kedua hal itu. Kenapa kau begitu baik hingga hatiku jatuh ketika melihatmu? Itu yang membuatku putus asa. Padahal hatiku ingin aku menolak, ingin berbicara denganmu lagi, menyukaimu lagi. Tapi entah kenapa, tidak bisa. Diriku terlalu ego dan trauma pada kesalahaan masa lalu. Kapan aku bisa bilang 'Aku-menyukaimu?'_

.

.

.

Tersenyum. Aku tahu itu tidak mungkin, bukan? Walaupun betul-betul mungkin-pun, aku tidak akan berani mengatakannya dengan blak-blakkan. Maksduku, itu sangat mustahil… untuk orang sepertiku… menyukai Sakakibara-kun yang sibuk memperhatikan si sialan Misaki Mei...

_yuru yaka ni kuchite yuku kono sekai de agaku boku no yuiitsu no katsuro_

_iro aseta kimi no hohoemi kizande sen o nuita_

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Menyukaimu membuat hatiku sakit, kenapa aku harus menahannya lebih lama? Tidak—aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak butuh. AKu lebh baik patah hati daripada memegangnya lebih lama lag. Tidak! Senyummu yang hangat ketika mentari pagi. Yang setiap pagi aku membuka jendela kelas untuk melihatnya. Melihat_mu _tepatnya. Ironis ya? Aku menyukaimu tapi memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkanmu lagi. Asal kau tahu, dunia itu aneh pada dasarnya. Sudah saatnya aku menutup jendela dan membalikkan tubuh, membuat senyummu yang hangat itu memudar lama-lama.

Aku berteriak. Aku muak. Aku muak dengan ini semua. Air mata mengalir di kedua pipiku, jatuh. Tidak peduli, aku terus berteriak hingga suaraku serak dan habis. Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan membanting tempat tidur, menangis di pangkuan tempat tidurku yang setia mendampingiku. Air bening itu terus mengalir deras, membasahi karpet tempat aku duduk. Di kepalaku, gemanya terus bergaung. Aku sakit hati karena memutuskan hal yang sangat sangat menyebalkan ini. Tidak akan ada yang menahanku lagi. Rantai perasaan spesialku padamu, telah diputuskan.

Terima kasih pada takdir yang telah mempertemukan kita berdua. Aku sangat menghargainya, hingga air mata khusus untuk mengingat hal itu mulai mengalir lagi. Aku cengeng, ya? Heran, padahal biasanya aku tidak terlalu cengeng. Terima kasih, takdir. Aku telah di beri kesempatan untuk merasakan arti suka walau aku tahu setelah itu aku akan sakit lagi. Kau terlalu sempurna bagiku, tidak ada gunanya lagi aku menyukaimu; orang sepertiku. Sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. Argh sudahlah! Kegelapan mulai menyelimutiku. Benar-benar sedih.

"Jadi begitu ya…" aku bergumam, di tengah isakan tangisku. Aku tahu ini akan berakhir seperti ini, tapi aku tidak bisa mencegah suara serakku untuk keluar. Apalagi cairan yang turun dari mata. Sama sekali tidak bisa. Aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk melakukannya. Karena hatiku benar-benar remuk sekarang. Aku ingin sekali menjadikan perasaanku agar bisa turun jadi teman, tapi..tapi… entah kenapa setiap menatapmu, perasaanku jadi berubah seratus derajat. Dan jujur, aku benci itu.

Udara di luar terlihat segar. Aku menghirupnya, mengambil setiap partikel udara masuk. Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk keluar, hanya untuk melihat tanaman dan bunga yang terinjak. Aku mengambilnya. Terlihat layu sekali. Tapi kilatan mataku memutuskan untuk memvonis tanaman kecil ini. Aku mematahkan batangnya. Dengan penuh kebencian, aku menginjaknya. Biarkan! Bunga ini tidak akan pernah berkembang lagi, aku puas! Aku sangat puas! Sama dengan hatiku, hati ini tidak akan pernah berkembang lagi! Benar? Kau puas melukai hatiku tanpa kau sadari, iya kan? Senang?

Senyum yang tidak pernah hilang dari benakku, adalah senyum dari bibirmu. Pilu, itulah yang kurasakan. Aku ingat ketika aku melihat senyummu pertama kali. Membuat pipiku merona merah. Benar-benar merona merah. Aku juga tahu dan ingat sekali, betapa perasaanku meluap-luap bahagia ketika tubuhku menyentuh kehangatan tubuhmu. Aku bisa merasakan suhu tubuhmu saat itu. Dan mendadak, musim gugur yang seharusnya dingin, jadi musim panas dengan suhu tiga puluh derajat. Saat aku menoleh, wajahmu yang begitu dekat tampak bersemangat. Rambutmu telah menyentuh wajahku, membuat hatiku benar-benar senang. Namun, kau tidak pernah memandang_ku_. Tidak akan pernah. Lagi. Kau hanya fokus pada Mei..Miris lagi. Kenapa aku selalu tersenyum di saat-saat sepertiku? Ya… aku akui kaulah yang aku cintai. Aku masih mencintaimu tapi…

Hubungan aneh dariku ini mau kuremukkan sekarang. Aku ingin kembali; aku ingin. Sayangnya, hatiku tidak bisa berubah. Atau bisa di bilang otakku. Otakku telah menerima pesan dari hatiku bahwa aku menderita. Menderita. Segera saja otak memaksa agar aku melupakan segalanya tentangmu. Ini, boleh di bilang jujur, sangat menyakitkan. Kenapa seperti ini berakhirnya? AKu mencintaimu bodoh! Aku mencintaimu! Kau adalah tipikal idaman setiap orang memang—tapi ada yang membuat spesial. Sinar yang selalu terpancar dari matamu, membuat seluruh tubuhku menghangat. Kenapa?

_Berbagai pikiran menghujani otakku. Sekarang aku antara sedih dan tidak mau menghilangkan perasaan ini. Aku benar-benar bimbang, seperti orang bodoh ya? Benar-benar menyedihkan. Aku tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun. Aku masih sakit. Dan dadaku masih sesak mengingat hubungan dan rasaku kedepannya. Aku tidak mungkin mendapatkanmu, dan kalau mempertahankannya, kaupun tidak akan sadar. Aku bodoh._

_Tes._

Aku memang benar-benar bodoh! Kenapa aku harus menyukai orang sepertimu? Aku menyedihkan, iya kan? Karena aku tahu harusnya aku tidak merasakan ini. Karena aku adalah seorang yang benar-benar bodoh. Itulah. Selamat tinggal, aku mencintaimu. Aku harus melupakan ini tanpa melihat kebelakang dan mengingat tentang perasaan ini.

Bila aku boleh berharap. Bila misalnya ada yang ingin mengabulkan permintaanku. Tolonglah. Lahirkanlah aku kembali hingga aku bisa melihatmu lagi. Hingga aku melupakan perasaan khawatir dan depresi ini, menyukaimu dengan perasaan yang seharusnya. Bisa menyanyikan lagu-lagu remaja yang ceria tentang dan bertema menyukai seseorang. Yang ringan tapi begitu memesona. Sederhana. Aku hanya ingin itu. Air mata mulai mengalir lagi. Harapan adalah sesuatu yang sangat aneh. Di mana kau bisa mengharapkan sesuatu… benar, itu memang benar. Aku ingin balik ke hari di mana aku masih menyukaimu dengan bahagia. Tapi aku ingin kau juga balik mencintaiku… karena rasanya perih bila seseorang yang kamu cintai tidak mencintaimu balik.

Aku berteriak lagi. Untuk yang terakhir kali, sebelum perasaanku terlampiaskan semuanya. Terima kasih takdir telah mempertemukanku dengan orang yang benar-benar tampan sepertimu. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Suaraku sudah hampir habis, walaupun gemanya masih belum. Terngiang-ngiang di otakku, karena sekarang aku benar-benar muak. Aku muak dengan ini. Aku muak dengan temanmu. Aku muak dengan perbuatanku. Aku muak denganku yang pengkhianat. Kenapa aku berbuat begitu? Karena aku tidak ada pilihan lain. Karena aku memang tidak ada pilihan lagi! Setiap kali aku melihatmu, aku… aku…

_Tes._

Selamat tinggal, orang yang kucintai. Aku akan terus melihatmu sebagai teman. Aku tersenyum lemah, walau di hatiku aku berteriak juga. Air mata terus mengalir tanpa bisa di cegah. Aku sangat berterima kasih, karena selama ini telah di beri kesempatan untuk menemuimu. Untuk menyukaimu dalam sekali pandangan. Untuk mati-matian mengetahui namamu, aku sangat berterima kasih. Karena memang itulah… yang sangat aku dambakan. Aku heran kapan perasaan ini hilang, karena semakin aku memendamnya semakin sakit. Tapi untuk itulah kenapa aku ingin mengubah cara pandangku padamu menjadi teman. Karena aku sakit memendamnya terus. Berteriak untuk yang terakhir kali, dan air mata terakhir sebelum aku menghapusnya, dan ini semua _karenamu._

_"Bodoh... seharusnya walaupun berbohong, kau bilang kau ingat waktu itu kan?" _Mata itu tertutup selamanya. _Aku mencintaimu Kouichi Sakakibara-kun.._

_kore de oshi mai sa_.

* * *

Read and Review?


End file.
